El Regreso de la Orden
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Milenios después del sacrificio de Desmond, la humanidad nuevamente vuelve a estar cerca de la extinción. Para salvarla. Minerva y Júpiter decidieron traer a legendarios asesinos para una última misión de cual todo el universo depende de su éxito. Esta vez Juno ni Salem podrán contra la Orden de los Assassins.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover de RWBY con Assassins Creed

Los guardianes de Renmant

En un lugar desconocido

Milenios después de los que vinieron antes

En un lugar totalmente vacío, frio y desolado donde solamente habitaban la oscuridad eterna había grandes esculturas geométricas en forma de pilares con un color resplandeciente y lo que al parecer es un pequeño altar con un templo había dos entes con forma humana teniendo una conversación particular

Se encontraban primero una mujer adulta entre unos 30 a 40 años de edad de tez caucásica ojos marrones, cabello negro azabache y lleva una especie de protector en su cabeza en forma de casco con sumas decoraciones intricadas, y lleva puesto una especie de toga que decora su esbelto cuerpo de la mujer y lleva un conjunto de collares que decora en su cuello y esta descalza.

Mientras que el segundo, era un hombre ya en la mediana edad, también de tez caucásica, de ojos marrones con cabellera larga tipo melena de león, porta una barba y bigote que le rodea en el inferior de su rostro mostrando sus años de sabiduría y experiencia. Al igual que su contraparte, este también lleva una especie de casco en su cabeza con los mismos detalles intricados en su casco. Y también lleva una toga, pero esta vez masculina que se le nota en sus musculosos brazos y torso.

-Ahhhhh cuanto tiempo ha pasado Minerva desde la última vez que nos vimos-Pregunto el sujeto con voz masculina con tono grave a su compañera ahora llamada Minerva que esta también vio a su compañero que mostraba una expresión serena

-La última vez que nos reencontramos…..fue en el 2012 donde….nuestra ''hermana''….salio libre de su prisión encerrada en la cueva del Santuario, sino fuera por la decisión de Desmond y en su afán de salvar la humanidad, todo se hubiera evitado en el escape de Juno-Respondió con cierto Enojo Minerva al recordar a uno de los descendientes de la primera civilización llamado Desmond Miles que tenía la oportunidad de encerrar de una vez y para siempre a la temible Juno, pero tendría un alto sacrificio

Si no activaba el artefacto, todo el mundo perecería y con la mayoría de la humanidad, pero ella en su experiencia sabiendo que Desmond si la hubiera escuchado, el junto con algunos supervivientes humanos que lograron sobrevivir al cataclismo y el seria el nuevo mesías que guiaría nuevamente a una nueva civilización y comenzaría de nuevo la historia de la humanidad

Y el ciclo de todo se repetiría nuevamente entre la guerra entre la orden los Assassins y la orden de los Templarios y el ciclo entre ambos se repetiría de nuevo

Algo que Minerva comprendía bien, pero era más viable la destrucción de la humanidad que la salvación y la inevitable liberación de Juno y en su afán de conquistar el mundo.

Algo que termino sucediendo tras la decisión final de Desmond en aceptar la oferta de Juno en salvar la humanidad del cataclismo del 2012, pero a costa de su muerte y en la liberación de la malvada Diosa Juno.

Y con ello varios eventos catastróficos entre los Assassins, Temparios y ahora una terciaria que sería la propia diosa Juno.

-Hace mucho tiempo que todavía lo sigo recordando con gran detalle Minerva, sé que sigues frustrada por las acciones de Desmond Miles, pero el tomo la decisión que el tomo la decisión que fuera la mejor para todos-Objeto Júpiter en defensa de Desmond ya que el hizo lo que le pareciera lo correcto y el la acepto.

-Aun así, gracias a este sacrificio, Juno esta libre creando el desastre en todo el mundo y hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos de ella luego de que siglos después los Assassins y Templarios se unieran para sellar nuevamente a Juno en un lugar desconocido.

-Sí y luego de este tiempo, continuaron con las guerras entre ambas ordenes hasta que el tiempo entre las ordenes de los Asesinos y los templarios se perdieron en el olvido.

-Si luego de ese evento, han pasado por muchas cosas que no recuerdo muy bien Minerva, pero me sorprende que estemos reunidos en el mismo lugar-Dijo Júpiter a su compañera Minerva que refunfuño en señal de molesta luego de mucho tiempo de que su hermana Juno hiciera todos estos males.

-Mientras que esta siga pudriéndose en esa cámara encerrada en un lugar desconocido ya nadie más peligrara más en este mundo-Dijo Minerva con un tono de alivio ya que supo muchos tiempos después de que algunos assassin y templarios lograran sellar nuevamente en Juno.

-Cierto, costó mucho trabajo para que lograran sellar a nuestra…''hermana'' pero el costo fue mucho más alto de lo esperado-Opino Júpiter sabiendo los grandes sacrificios y no solo por parte de Desmond sino gran parte de la humanidad y entre ambas facciones de la ordenes de los Assassin y Templarios.

De repente se escucha una voz burlona que nunca pensaron que la volverían escuchar

-"¿Esa es forma de hablar de su hermana?... Que malos modales tienen, mis queridos hermanos"-Dijo una voz burlona con veneno a la forma que dijo sus ''queridos hermanos'' más que su voz tiene un tono femenino.

\- (¡Esa voz!) Pensaron ambos, era una voz que quieran olvidar, la voz de quien no debió haber existido, la voz de...

-"Juno"- susurro con odio Minerva. Ahora ambos hermanos estaban alerta y en shock por la presencia, buscándola, pero fallando en encontrarla.

-"No tienen de que preocuparse mis queriditos hermanos... Aún estoy sellada en aquel infierno, si eso es lo que los preocupa" y como ella esperaba, Júpiter y Minerva se relajaron levemente, pero seguían en guardia "Veo con alegría que no cambiaron nada... Pero bueno, ya que esta es una reunion de hermanos, es justo que ustedes me vean como yo a ustedes"

-"Lo que menos me importa es verte Juno" dijo un tangente Júpiter "Como es posible que nos hables si sigues encerrada? Eso no debería ser posible a menos que..." Él estaba muy preocupado, ya que llego a una conclusión aterradora

-"Exacto!" Dijo Juno con alegría "Querida por favor ayúdame a manifestarme" entonces sintieron una extraña energía que nunca sintieron "Sigues tan afilado como siempre hermano" Juno apareció en todo su esplendor, ella no cambio nada en los millones de años desde la última vez que se vieron "¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?" Esa maldita sonrosa suya se hizo más y más grande

-"Déjate de bromas Juno!" ¿Totalmente seria Minerva decide darle cara a este monstruo "Quien te ayudo?" Ella solo recibe uno ligeros carcajeos "Dímelo antes que te borre de una vez" su agresividad solo gana una cosa, solamente una cosa...

Una risa muy sonora y alegre de Juno

-"Eso fue bueno. Hace AÑOS que no me rio tanto" ya parando de reír, Juno se puso seria "Eso... Es algo que no responderé. ¡Pero!" Haciendo un gesto detrás suyo "No puedo decirle su identidad, pero si su apariencia... Querida ven un momento, tengo que presentarte a mis hermanos~" su cantarina voz los irrita sin fin

Una nueva persona apareció, ella tenía una forma grotesca como un ser profano, un demonio que no debe estar vivo

-"Minerva sientes lo mismo que yo?" Susurro un alarmado Júpiter

-"Si" Minerva no le aparto la mirada a la 4ta persona en la habitación "Ella es peligrosa"

-"Querida... Te presento a mis hermanos Júpiter y Minerva" mientras tanto Juno seguía con su teatro

La mujer... No, la 'cosa' solo los miro como si fuesen basura "Un gusto... Dioses repugnantes" su voz rebosaba de veneno "Señora... ¿Estos son quienes le causaron tantos problemas?" Su voz sonaba curiosa

-"No! Por supuesto que no" el rostro de Juno se arrugo ligeramente "Fueron esos malditos Assassin y Templarios... Además de los Guerreros de Ojos Plateados" recordando las hazañas inhumanas que pueden lograr estos últimos "Pero eso no importa... Ellos ya no están más"

-"! ¡¿Que?!" Preguntaron Júpiter y Minerva

-"! ¿Porque la sorpresa?" " Si es obvio que la señora se encargará de ellos ahora que Asesinos y Templarios no están aquí" continuo la 'cosa'

-"Bueno ya hasta aquí llego la conversación mis queridos hermanos... La próxima vez me asegurare que nos veamos en persona" Juno se giró hacia la 'cosa' "Querida... ¿Podrías dejarle un regalo para conmemorar nuestro reencuentro?"

Ella asiente y... Se arranca su ojo.

"Espero que les guste" menciono a la vez que arrojo el ojo a ambos.

Mientras más se acercaba, más notable y rápido se contraía y crecía, hasta que cuando toco el suelo...

Era una sustancia negra con forma de Dragón gigante y con ojos rojos. La criatura rugió y cargo contra ellos

-"Este es solo el comienzo hermanos! ¡Me asegurare que paguen por todo lo que me hicieron y de cumplir mi objetivo!"-Dijo Juno con una risa malévola que acompañaba a su nueva socia.

Y Juno y su nueva... Aliada desaparecieron sin dejas rastro alguno

Aunque Minerva y Júpiter querían atrapar a Juno y la nueva…socia quien la libero de su prisión tenían otro problemilla mas

¡GRUAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGG!

El rugido del este colosal Dragón con ojos rojos cargo de forma directa y violenta en contra de las deidades donde estos apenas y duras esquivaron la embestida del Dragón.

\- ¿Qué demonios era esta cosa Júpiter? -Pregunto una alterada Minerva al ver este dragón que dio vuelta atrás para embestir nuevamente a las deidades.

-No lose Minerva, en mi vida había visto esta criatura y lo más cercano son esas criaturas mitológicas llamados Dragones…pero es la primea vez que veo un Dragón en la vida real-Respondió un sorprendido Júpiter al tener que enfrentarse ante esta bestia

Y de nuevo el dragón oscuro ojirojo nuevamente embistió ante las deidades y los dos se tuvieron que separarse al evadir por poco pero el aura de muerte que desprendía tal criatura

-GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHH!

Nuevamente grito con más furia ahora en dirección hacia Minerva que saco de su túnica una esfera metálica de color dorado con grabados en toda su circunferencia.

-Odio hacerte esto criatura, pero no me has dejado más opción-Dijo Minerva sujetando uno de los Fragmentos del Edén donde esta creo un pulso electromagnético en todo el lugar esperando poder controlar mentalmente a la criatura, pero solamente la pudo relantelizar al hacer un poco más lento por los pulsos de la fruta.

Júpiter al ver esa oportunidad única, también este saco de su túnica una espada también de color dorado metálico al igual que los grabados del fruto que pose minerva.

Pero para Minerva fue una grata sorpresa en ver nuevamente dicha espada ya qu no era la espada del edén que sus portadores como Perseo, Atila, el Rey Arturo, Sigmundo Jacque de Molay, Thomas de Carneillon , Juana de Arco, François-Thomas Germain y el legendario Assassin Frances Víctor Arno Dorian.

Esta espada no era la típica con el clásico perfil europeo, sino que esta porta en el centro de la empuñara un fragmento del edén y en su pomo tiene una cruz doble.

Minerva trato de preguntarle a Júpiter de donde había sacado ese fragmento, pero Júpiter con suma habilidad le dio una fuerte tajada en la cabeza del dragón cortándolo en dos partes y con ello esparciendo toda su sangre, vísceras y esa sustancia negra que formaba el dragón.

Luego de ese espectáculo…grotesco, Júpiter aun portando su espada del edén se le acerco a una shockeada Minerva que seguía sin habla por lo que acaba de ver

Desde un nuevo fragmento del edén en posesión de su hermano, y en como el mateo de la forma más insemicorde y rápida

-Si te estas preguntando en donde saque esta espada, este ha sido mi última creación, la tome en parte de las otras tres espadas del edén que se han forjado por estos milenios y mejore en sus fortalezas. Es una pena que no le pudiera dar el fragmento a los Assassins para detener a Juno-Respondió a la duda de Minerva en cómo había conseguido esta nueva versión de la Espada del Edén, y al contemplar su poder ante esta criatura maligna, vio que era mucho más poderosa y más estable que el de las primeras versiones.

Minerva contemplo dicha espada que porta su hermano y en verdad seguía sorprendida en que el tuviera el material necesario y el tiempo para crear otro artefacto.

Muy poco tienen la capacidad de crear dichas armas y están entre ella, su hermana Juno, su hermano Júpiter y otras deidades que estuvieran antes de que surgiera la humanidad en todo su esplendor.

Y dicha creación de esta espada no fue nada sencilla ya que consta de un material sumamente escaso y casi imposible de conseguirlo llamarlo Adamatium y Vibranium, (Invención mía de esa combinación de metales para los fragmentos) y agregado con una segregación de un fluido vital, en este caso la sangre de los miembros de la primera civilización para adquirir sus extraordinarios poderes como es el caso de lanzar rayos de energía, adquirir conocimiento invaluable, aumentar tu liderazgo y resistencia, hasta cales extremos de resucitar de la muerte y el control mental.

Es por ello de su dificultad extrema en construir en masa, solamente 1 fragmento le tomaba casi menos de un siglo en terminarlo.

-También fe una sorpresa grata en que tuvieras en tu poder un fruto de Edén, pensé que lo habías dejado atrás en el planeta-Dijo Júpiter a su hermana también un tanto sorprendido ya que era raro en que ella usara uno de los fragmentos.

Ante estos Minerva dio una pequeña sonrisa a Júpiter mientras desactivaba el fruto del edén dejando de emitir su aura de poder.

-Lo tome en una parte de América Latina, creo que en un templo o pirámide y pensé que lo necesitaría para una circunstancia mayor y veo que no me equivoque -Respondió Minerva a su hermano explicando sus razones del porqué de su posesión de un fragmento

De ahí ambas deidades se sentaron cerca del templo que no había sido dañado luego del altercado de Juno y de su ''socia'' al igual que su criatura demoniaca.

-Y ahora que hacemos Júpiter, ahora que esta suelta Juno junto con su nueva ''aliada'' las cosas se van a poner peor de lo esperado mucho peor que en la guerra que tuvimos hace milenios-Dijo Minerva con un suspiro al ver que tendría mucho trabajo de aquí de adelante por la fuga de Juno.

-Eso lo tengo en cuenta Minerva, aunque sea nuestro deber detener nuevamente a Juno, esto va ser más difícil de lo esperado ahora sin la orden de los Assassins y de Templarios, las cosas se complicaran más, pero ya encontraremos una solución-Dijo Júpiter tratando de optimizar la situación tensa que había luego lo ocurrido

Sin nada más que perder, ambas deidades desaparecieron en dos flashes de luz dejando abandonado al templo.

Varios meses después

En un lugar desconocido.

Han pasado varios meses después desde que se enteraron de la nueva aliada de su Hermana Juno y de su inevitable liberación de su prisión y las cosas se pusieron más difíciles en el mejor de los casos o mejor dicho problemáticos.

Ella y su hermano intentaron por todos los medios intervenir por ellos mismos para acabar con esta de una vez por todas. Pero sus intentos solo terminaron en fracasos ya que ellos no podían más manifestarse ni siquiera en su forma astral, pero aún tienen la capacidad de comunicarse con los humanos vivos. Gracias a ello se comunicaron con un cierto director peliblanco que le gusta mucho el café.

La única otra cosa que podían hacer era observar en lo que se ha convertido la humanidad. Luego de milenios que dejaron el planeta las deidades,

Tal parecer que la humanidad nuevamente está en un punto crítico y a punto de la extinción…Otra vez.

Miles de años luego de que se perdieron la existencia de las ordenes de los Asesinos y Templarios, la extraña mujer que vieron con Juno, trajo consigo misma un ejército casi infinito de esas criaturas diabólicas y hechas de esa sustancia negra extraña y tenían forma sea de cualquier tipo de criatura y animal que se pudieran imaginar desde manadas de lobos, osos hasta Dragones. Los humanos no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad fue…una batalla unilateral.

…...Sin embargo, pese a las enormes bajas por parte de la humanidad y las escasas posibilidades de victoria, ellos nunca perdieron la fe. Siguieron intentándolo, intentando, intentando e intentando al igual que fallando y fallando una y otra vez…hasta que obtuvieron su primera gran victoria, junto con una posibilidad de supervivencia.

De forma milagrosa descubrieron un mineral que las mismas deidades creían perdido…si, ellos están hablando del Polvo. Incluso en la época dorada de la primera generación era un material muy codiciado y escaso.

El polvo tiene una funcionalidad infinita, desde armas hasta una forma de energía, parecida a la que usan tanto las deidades y algunos descendientes suyos sean de la orden de los Asesinos y templarios. Pero, aun así, solo es un material que solo un miembro o descendiente de la primera Civilización pueden usar.

Aun así, con el polvo de su lado, lograron hacerle en frente a esas horribles criaturas, haciéndoles retroceder y retirarse temporalmente. Aunque con esos logros pequeños, la humanidad aun seguía muy débil, por lo tanto, unos científicos pensaron en una forma de hacer más fuertes y darles una chance de supervivencia a sus hijos, nietos y demás descendientes.

Esta forma era el introducir una cantidad ínfima de Polvo en cada mujer embarazada, de esa forma él bebe se adaptará y con suerte serán más fuertes.

Para ambas deidades eso fue una completa locura, era un suicidio el recrear dicho experimento con consecuencias completamente desconocidas.

Los resultados fueron…buenos y horrendos.

Horrendos porque el 40% de esos bebés al crecer comenzaron a manifestar características de animales…al principio se pensó que era un milagro y otra forma de sobrevivir. Los denominados ''Faunus'' fueron completamente despreciados por los humanos completos, cuando una ''Fauno'' se defendió de su posible abusador humano, la cica con Orejas de gato asesino en defensa propia al humano y todos los suyos sufrieron por eso. Por otra parte quienes se mantuvieron como humanos completos, se notaban que eran superiores en todo a sus progenitores, pero no a los Faunus, cosa que los enfadaría y los ahogaría en sus odios y celos.

Ambos resultados terminaron siendo capaces de usar una nueva fuente de energía de las cuales solo dieron algo similar que vieron fue en sus hermanos de la primera Civilización.

Esta nueva energía fue llamada 'Aura' y podía hacer sus de extrañas habilidades únicas para cada uno (Semblanza).

Por supuesto hubo quienes desarrollaron aún más poderes. Como pueden ser esos guerreros de Ojos Plateados en los cuales eran tan fueron como los más experimentados Asesinos y Templarios. O…sino como aquella figura solitaria que podía controlar con facilidad todos los elementos y el clima.

Todo esto lo supieron gracias a ese extraño director que no se sorprendió al hablar con ellos/as.

Y es por ello a lo que os lleva a esta difícil situación que se están llevando entre Minerva y Júpiter.

\- ¿Estás seguro lo que estás haciendo Júpiter? -Pregunto una seria Minerva que encaraba a su hermana por su propuesta

-Es la única alternativa que nos queda hermana-Respondió Júpiter de manera seria también que también él no le gustaba, pero se le acababa las opciones viables.

Pero aun asa Minerva no se veía muy convencida por la propuesta hecha por su hermano.

-En verdad crees que debemos revivir a algunos de nuestros descendientes para que se encarguen de esta nueva guerra ¿Por qué siempre debían depender de alguien más? -Pregunto, pero ahora con un tono más preocupante e insegura Minerva a lo cual también causo una pequeña fisura en duda sobre júpiter, pero se sacudió la cabeza ya que era la mejor opción posible y la única.

-Minerva… ¿Que otra opción tenemos? Tú lo vistes y lo sabes…y sabes que los Humanos y Faunus no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Esta vez no hay alguien como Desmond capaz de proteger a la humanidad…nadie capaz de unir y liderar a los Faunus y Humanos-Respondió con una sonrisa amarga que también no se sentía a gusto por su decisión, y en las consecuencias que traería.

-Lose…lose, pero aun así duele…Duele que, aunque diese lo mejor para darle un futuro a los humanos…yo nunca hizo nada realmente. Fueron Desmond Milles y los anteriores Asesinos quienes hicieron progresar a la humanidad…y por nuestros errores con Juno ellos lo pagaron con sus vidas-Dijo Minerva con un tono más decaído en recordar por todo lo que tuvieron que soportar sus descendientes durante todos estos siglos, al igual que también sentía ese peso de culpa por lo ocurrido por Desmond

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, sintió una calidez que hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que no siente.

Y era su hermano que la está abrazando de forma cálida y fraternal para hacerla entender que todo estará bien a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado.

-No te preocupes por eso…yo sé que lo hiciste con la mejor de las intenciones y estoy seguro que Desmond Miles lo sabe igualmente. Ahora tenemos que mantenernos fuertes y pensar con la cabeza, de nada nos servirá la autocompasión-Dijo Júpiter mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana sintiéndose más aliviada en ver que todo iba estar bien a pesar de las circunstancias.

Y por primera vez luego de siglos anteriores…Minerva sonrió, pero no cualquier sonrisa, sino una verdadera y bella sonrisa que nunca se había visto en la Diosa.

-Tienes Razón Júpiter, ¿pero a quien traemos? -Pregunto nuevamente Minerva a su hermano ahora más aliviada sin ese peso que le pesaba en su conciencia.

-Creo…que el sería el mejor para este trabajo, ya sabes a quien me refiero-Respondió Júpiter dejando un poco intrigada a Minerva al ver que assassin sería el elegido.

y pensándolo por unos segundos, supo quién sería el ideal para esta misión. Y vio a Júpiter que se le marcaba una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa en el dios.

-Sí, estoy hablando del Assassin Altair, uno de mis descendientes-Dijo con orgullo Júpiter a su hermana y está también se alegró en ver que traerían de vuelta a Altair, uno de los Assassin más legendarios que ha tenido la humanidad y uno de los más trascedentes de todos los tiempos.

-Está bien-Fue lo que dijo Minerva viendo el historial de Altair y todo lo que hizo durante toda su vida, él era el indicado para esta misión.

Y no objetaría la elección de su hermano, además, era el quien lo traería de vuelta a la vida al Assassin sirio

\- (Me alegro de poder reunirme contigo por primera vez…Altair)-Pensaba una emocionada Minerva mientras que Júpiter este también feliz por también por reunirse y encontrarse con su uno de muchos descendientes y entre tantas almas que deambulabas en el mas allá, encontró la que ha estado buscando.

\- (Ahí estas…ahh, me entristeces la forma con la forma que dejaste el mundo, has dado mucho por esta causa y es hora de retribuirte todo lo que has sufrido, así que te hare unas mejoras, espero que no se moleste por ello)-Pensó Júpiter al sujetar en sus manos una esfera dorada donde era el alma de Altair.

Y luego de algunos retoques por parte de Júpiter en una luz dorada se mostraba a un joven vestido con ropas de un maestro Assassin, dicho joven se notaba que había rejuvenecido su cuerpo, pero se lo notaba confundido.

El joven en el cual todos conocemos como Altair se voltio hacia las únicas personas en el lugar a parte del y se sorprendió por el aura divina que emanaban. Era mucho más fuerte que el del fruto del edén.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Pregunto un calmado Altair pero por dentro está muy confundido al no más poder ya que no todos los días se topaba con unos sujetos con una aura divina.

Y extrañamente su cuerpo se sentía mucho más ligero, fuerte y sano de lo que recordaba. El hizo una minuciosa inspección de su cuerpo y armamento, lo hizo de forma tan rápida y precisa que solo os más observadores y detallistas podrían notarlo.

Y tal parecer que su cuerpo de alguna manera es más joven más o menos era así cuando tenía entre unos 17 a 18 años de edad, y se dio cuenta que no posee ninguna arma entre su espada, su daga, cuchillos arrojadizos ni siquiera sus Hojas Ocultas (altair ya poseía las hojas ocultas dobles)

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención por parte del Assasinm eran las voces de esos sujetos que eran muy parecidas a las voces que escuchaba cuando estudio durante el resto de su vida con el fruto del edén, en especial en la de la mujer.

Pero lo más inquieta era que el sigue con vida…se supondría que el murio encerrado en la cámara sellada en Masyaf, a los 92 años de edad. Cuando se selló en la cámara para proteger el fruto del edén de los mongoles y de templarios que querían del fruto y aparte de una última llave-memoria que le serviría para alguien en el futuro…si alguien pudiera abrir la cámara.

Pero ahora él está aquí con vida en frente de estos sujetos…pero al examinarlos con sentido del águila (versión avanzada de su visión de águila) vio que no eran peligros ni querían hacerle daño…pero aún se debatía sobre su dicha

¿Quiénes son esas personas?

-Si te pregunta que es lo que queremos de ti te lo responderemos a su debido tiempo joven Altair-Respondio Júpiter mirando frente a frente a su descendiente dejando a un más sorprendió al joven Assasin al saber de su nombre.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -Pregunto ahora con cautela, pero manteniendo la serenidad viendo que saben su nombre, algo querían de ellos y era de suma importancia.

-Sabemos mucho sobre ti joven Altair y creo que sería justo que nos presentemos. Soy Júpiter y esta es mi Hermana Minerva y nosotros fuimos quienes crearon los fragmentos del edén que has portado…en pocas palabras somos los dioses de ''los que vinieron antes''-Respondió ahora Minerva con voz tranquila al joven Assassin que seguía callado tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado

-…-se quedó callado el joven Altair con una cara inexpresiva, pero en el fondo estaba sin habla y de manera literal…lo habían dejado sin nada en que pensar.

Que se supone que le diga luego de escuhar todo eso. No tiene ni idea y lo único que sabe Altair es que algo grande iba a ocurrir…otra vez.

-Así que fueron esas voces y visiones que tuve cuando estudie durante estas décadas con el fruto del edad, Diosa Minerva y Dios Júpiter-Pregunto en tono respetuoso Altair ya que al estar ante dos deidades se merecía el sumo respeto.

-Joven Altair no hay que ser tan formales, puedes llamarnos con nuestros nombres-Respondió Minerva a su descendiente donde este solamente asintió al sentir ninguna amenaza

-De acuerdo-Fue lo que dijo Altair de manera serena a las Deidades.

Ya viendo que Altair está tranquilo y calmo. Jupiter decidió actualizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Bien joven Altair te hemos traído nuevamente a la vida ya que nuevamente requerimos de tus servicios y de tus dotes como Assassin…más que nunca-Dijo Minerva a Altair ahora si llamándolo la atención viendo el tono de la diosa en que la situación que se le requiere…es de suma importancia.

\- ¿Cuáles la situación a que me enfrento ahora? -Pregunto Altair con un tomo firme y determinado a los dioses que se les marco una sonrisa al ver que Altair está listo para esta nueva aventura.

-…un nuevo enemigo amenaza a la humanidad, es hora que la orden vuelva a renacer de sus cenizas…Maestro Altair-Respondio finalmente Minerva a Altair y este solamente asintió al ver que tendría otra aventura más.

Muy bien con eso termina el prologo

Uffff ahora si luego de…3 meses de planeación e investigación sobre este nuevo fic, si que me sentí un poco raro al estar en un nuevo cross que nunca pensé que haría desde RWBY que nunca lo había visto, aunque he visto sus fics y cross junto con Assassins Creed

Durante este tiempo que estuve planeando este prologo, me ayudo un amigo mio que ahora es mi beta reader y socio de los fanfics que me introdujo nuevos fics que nunca pensé que los veria, como son los casos de rwby, fate, berseck, my hero academia y Sao y otros juegos que también me recomendario y los he estad viendo.

Pero bueno vamos a lo que venimos. Como vieron el prologo comenzó con ua reunión particular entre Minerva y Jupiter, membros de la primera civilización (Isus) y la aparición inesperada de la antagonista principal Juno y su nueva aliada que también es la antagonista principal del universo de rwby.

Y como vieron las deidades decidieron traer nuevamente a ciertos protagonistas de la franquicia de assassins creed, y el primero de ellos será altair.

Mas adelante se verán mas protagonistas en el siguiente capitulo y de ahí avisare que habrá protagonismos sean en las chicas de rwby, y en los assassins, todo estará sincronizado. Y espero seguir sorprendiéndolos para este fic.

Les aviso también de antemano que habrá parejas distintas, elementos de sus armas, habilidades, semblanzas y otras osrpesas mas que habrá heh

Y bueno antes de irme también quisiera avisarles que también estare haciendo otros prólogos de otros fics que ahora mi socio me ha retado y algunos los estoy considerando ,pero ojo estare haciendo borradores, asi que aun no les aviso cuando se subirán ya que primero necesitare la aprobación de mi socio y hasta que de luz verde, ya se dara a la luz.

Y bueno esto será un buen comienzo para el 2019 y espero seguir con este ritmo y espero seguir sorprendilos mas para este fic que para serles sincero me ha gustado la serie de rwby y reanimado el gusto por la franquicia de assassins creed.

Bueno si mas me retiro

Hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Caperucita de la capa roja y el Águila Negra

**En una parte de la ciudad de Vale**

**Reino de Vale**

Vale…Vale es una gran ciudad costera en su Reino de Vale, una de tantos reinos en Renmant. Tiene una gran Área portuaria donde atracan los grandes barcos tipo crucero para pasajero y de carga.

Renmant es este mundo donde el futuro es aura con aeronaves, artilugios, armamento de alta tecnología y una forma de energía natural llamada polvo, que existe lado a lado. Al igual que convivían diferentes tipos de razas, desde la mayoría los Seres humanos a una minoría llamada Faunus (una especie hibrido entre humanos con rasgos de animales).

Mientras había una cierta ''paz'' entre ambas razas, el aire era muy tenso entre la hostilidad en ambas facciones. Sabiendo que en cada instante habrá ataques o intentos de hostigamiento.

Por suerte había llegado la noche en Vale donde la mayoría de los ciudadanos entre humanos y faunus descansaban en sus hogares, pocos disfrutaban de los lujos de la medianoche, sean ir a cine, restaurante, parque, centros de entretenimiento como bares, salas de videojuegos o…otros entretenimientos.

Eso, por una parte, la calma en la ciudad de vale perdura…

Hasta que en una parte de una zona baldía en una sección de la ciudad de Vale de pronto comenzó a soplar fuerte el viento levantando algo de polvo y basura en el lugar, mientras que varios animales que habitan ahí huyeron desfavorecidos como si algún peligro se avecinara.

De pronto una pequeña grieta dimensional comenzó a surgir mientras soltaba chispas de electricidad a todos lugares quemando todo lo que estuviera a su dirección y mientras que esta grieta comenzaba a crecer, una pequeña esfera metálica comenzaba a aparecer en el terreno baldío y en ella se solidificaba la esfera creando a su alrededor un anillo de fuego que chamuscaba a su alrededor entre ello basura, el suelo comenzó a derretirse.

Luego de unos minutos, la esfera comenzó a desmoronarse como si fuera vidrio templado relevando a un sujeto dentro de la esfera hincado.

Luego de ese suceso, el sujeto se comenzó a levantarse del caliente suelo mirando que este vestido por suerte para él, y más que se sorprendió al ver su vestimenta

Se suponía que debía tener una vestimenta ya más de civil de un anciano, y en cambio llevaba su vestimenta de un Assassin de color negro con detalles rojos, llevaba desde sus botas negras con bordes metálicos, rodilleras metálicas, un cinturón con el emblema de la Orden, un guantelete, sus confiables hojas ocultas dobles, una espada corta estilo renacentista, junto una daga en su cinturón, algunos cuchillos arrojadizos al igual que la ballesta y su característica capucha de punta de águila

Al igual que se había sorprendido al sentirse más joven, y se vio en sus manos y de tener las manos ya arrugadas y cansadas, a unas tersas y saludables, era como si volviera a tener 17 a 18 años de edad. En verdad que nunca espero toparse nuevamente con los miembros de la primera civilización como Minerva o Júpiter, y más que le pidieron en tono de súplica su ayuda nuevamente, aunque Ezio quería rechazar ya que ya ha tenido una vida suficiente de una vida como Assassin y vivir en paz en el mas allá

Pero al ver lo ocurrido del escape de la otra Deidad Juno y de su nueva socia llamada Salem están libres amenazando en todo el universo, Ezio en su saber sabía que necesitaría tomar una vez más el manto como Assassin, y acepto nuevamente esta última misión ante el alivio de las deidades.

Ya una vez aclarado esa parte, fue teletransportado a un nuevo lugar, con su equipamiento, pero nunca espero que recibiera varios bonus extras, desde rejuvenecerse, su armamento, pero conservo su experiencia y sabiduría cuando fue el maestro de la orden tanto en Roma y en Constantinopla.

Y este joven era más ni nada menos que Ezio Auditore da Fierenze (De Florencia) el legendario Assassin Italiano de la época renacentista del finales de siglo XV y principios de XVI, un assassin que comenzó desde cero en busca de venganza ante la muerte de su familia por parte de los Borgia y de otras familias enemigas, de ahí entro a un mundo que estaba destinado a ser…un Assassin, y no cualquiera assassin, este logro superar a su antiguo antecesor Assassin Siro Altair-Ibh lahad, Assassin y maestro de la orden en la época de las cruzadas.

Ahora el mencionado Ezio observaba el lugar con su Visión de águila analizando el lugar y pudo notar que nadie lo había visto en su llegada un tanto ''discreta'' por parte del Auditore, y comenzó a caminar en el terreno Baldío y observar mejor el lugar

Y antes de partir, vio un espejo entre la basura, algo roto, pero pudo observarse bien atravez de su reflejo y pudo notar que en realidad si lo habían rejuvenecido hasta tener la edad de 17 años, la edad que había comenzado su vida como un Assasin, a lo cual dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- (Bueno de nuevo en la acción. Hmm me alegra saber que Minerva y Júpiter me rejuveneciera, les agradezco mucho ese gesto)-Pensó Ezio mientras miraba su armamento y vio que tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir en este lugar tan inhóspito para el Auditore.

Y sin nada más que hacer, Ezio salió del terreno baldío donde pudo observar a unas cuadras la ciudad totalmente iluminada con varias tiendas algunas abiertas con pocos habitantes caminando en las calles a lo cual Ezio dio un suspiro de alivio al saber que nadie noto de su presencia.

Mejor asi que este oculto lo más que se pueda tener el perfil bajo.

\- (Bien, según lo comentado de Minerva y Júpiter, estoy en un nuevo mundo llamado Renmant y estoy en un reino llamado Vale…primero lo primero debo…)-Pensó el Auditore mientras caminaba de manera cauta entre las sombras de unos callejones oscuros, hasta que algo le interrumpió

Grrrgrgrrrrr

El ruido de su estómago pidiendo comida por parte de ezio que se detuvo de su caminata mientras que se agarraba su mano a su estómago.

Ya hacía tiempo que no probaba comida, luego de mucho tiempo viviendo en el mas allá y ahora que está vivo nuevamente, le rugía fuertemente su estómago.

\- (Ugh…dios, no esperaba que estar vivo nuevamente me rugiera fuertemente el hambre)-Pensó Ezio mientras seguía caminando en las calles oscuras de Vale en las sombras mientras buscaba un lugar con comida.

Y al ver que no contaba con Dinero, debía usar una de tantas habilidades como Assassin que aprendió antes de asesinar, es como hurtar si ser visto.

Aunque no era algo ético que se debía hacer, era un medio un tanto extremo para sobrevivir en caso que no tuviera recursos sean financieros o materiales.

Y bueno, para el eso ya era justificado en el hurto, aunque sea solo el inicio, ya que está pensando en buscar un empleo para tener fondos de manera legal.

\- (bueno primero debo saciar mi hambre, debo recolectar suficiente dinero para comer por esta noche, y ver más adelante un empleo)-Pensó Ezio mientras comenzaba a analizar a los habitantes de la ciudad donde la mayoría eran humanos y una minoría eran humanos con rasgos de animales.

De ahí de manera discreta caminando en la oscuridad, hurtaba sin que se diera cuenta a los usuarios de sus bolsillos tomando sea monedas y billetes cosa nueva por parte del Auditore ya que ese dinero era bastante distinto a los Florines y el Akace. Por suerte, sus víctimas no se daban cuenta del hurto que era mínimo.

Luego de una media hora haciendo su recolecta privada, Ezio ya tenía el dinero suficiente para comer bien por esta noche y pudo observar bien varias opciones desde restaurante y tiendas de comida callejera. Y había mucho de que escoger, aunque para el joven Auditore era muy nuevo para el en ver tanta diversidad de los lugares

Y eso que por parte del auditore había visto que hay actividad de Noche (ya sea por parte de la Hermandad o de la Orden del Temple, y uno que otro que ciudadano que quiera pasar la noche deambulando por las calle y los guardias) pero nunca pensó que también jóvenes de su edad (de 17 y 18 años) también salieran de Noche, vaya que durante mucho tiempo cambiaba las cosas, pero se alegraba ver que por lo menos se la pasaban bien en compañía sean de familiares, amigos y uno que otro que romance, algo que el Auditore añora…hace mucho tiempo que no podía pensar en el amor.

\- (Ahhh cuanto te extraño Sofía…espero que estés en un lugar mejor y vivas bien en la eternidad)-Pensó Ezio con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al cielo al recordar a su querida esposa de Constantinopla en sus tiempos que anduvo en tierras Otomanas.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el rugido de su estómago exigiendo comida a lo cual Ezio reacciono al agarrar el estómago con su mano.

\- (Bueno debo dejar de pensar en Sofía, primero debo ir a cenar algo)-Pensó Ezio luego de dejar de pensar en su amada pelirroja para centrarse en sus necesidades básicas, comida

Y al adentrarse aún más en las calle de la ciudad de Vale encontró un lugar lo más parecido a que se sentiría acogedor por parte del Assassin, en especial cuando sintió el aroma de cientos de platillos y sabores, no lo dudo al instante y entro al lugar.

al entrar al lugar que al parecer era un pequeño restaurante donde estaba repleto de jóvenes de su edad, algunos vestidos con un extraño uniforme como en el caso de los chicos que van con un raro traje completo de color negro con una camisa azul con corbata roja, y zapatos negros mientras que el de las chicas es igual salvo que sea una blusa blanca con moño rojo y su saco negro y una minifalda tableada de color rojo y calcetines negros.

Y para la opinión por parte de Ezio sí que le gustaba en cómo se vestían esas chicas, muy bellas debían admitir y aunque no le gustara la formalidad, debía admitir que, si les queda muy bien ese uniforme, hasta apostaba que era mejor de la ropa elegante que debía llegar en su época como Noble de la Familia Auditore.

\- (Veamos lo que hay para cenar)-Pensó ezio mientras caminaba con tranquilidad al ver lo que ofrecían os vendedores y cocineros de sus platillos y había algunos que si se ven apetitosos y delicias por parte del Assassin hasta que encontró uno que le hizo agua a la boca

\- (No lo puedo creer, no espere que en esa época también comieran pastas como lo hacen en Florencia, heh ese es mi día de suerte)-Pensó el Auditore con una sonrisa al ver los platillos de pastas que tenían, desde Tortellini, Ravioles, Tallarines y Lasaña. Pero por el día de hoy se le antojaba lo que le gusto.

Ya con eso en mente se sentó en el taburete del puesto de pastas donde lo atendía un cocinero preparando tallarines a algunos estudiantes que comían de manera tranquila sus pastas.

-buona notte Messere Cocinero (buenas noches señor cocinero) quisiera unos ravioles de carne con salsa de tomate por favor-Pidió Ezio al cocinero donde este se le quedo extrañado la forma de hablar del extranjero, pero noto que pedía uno de sus platillos y que tenía hambre

\- ¿algún acompañamiento que quiera con sus ravioles Joven extranjero? -Pregunto el cocinero mirando al joven Assassin donde este vio el menú donde notaba algunos platillos que conocía.

-quisiera de acompañamiento alguna salsa y carne picada en el con alguna bebida-Respondió Ezio al cocinero donde este solo asintió a la petición del joven y comenzó a masar la pasta mientras que Ezio esperaba en el taburete.

Y viendo que no habría que esperar pudo observar mejor en su alrededor desde los que comían e ignoraba de su presencia (Mejor para él) y notaba el buen ambiente que había en el lugar, mucho mejor que en los lugares que ha vivido como en Roma o Constantinopla

Luego de unos 5 minutos esperando que el cocinero halara terminado de preparar el platillo, junto a sus acompañamientos, Ezio comió a gusto de sus ravioles y bebía jugo de Naranja

Y debía admitir que los ravioles junto a su salsa de tomate y la carne Picada que supo que era carne de res y pollo, sabía muy rico, incluso lo superaba los que preparaba su madre y Sofía.

Mientras cenaba, pudo notar que entraba una hermosa joven de su edad de cabello castaño oscuro y largo que le llega a su espalda, unos ojos marrones oscuros y vestido con su uniforme parecido al que portan de las chicas y vaya que se veía muy hermosa por parte del Auditore y más cuando entro en el establecimiento y se sienta en una mesa para 2 personas, pero lo que más le sorprendió por parte del Auditore que también ella, son sus orejas largas de conejo que le da ese toque de ternura y de hermosa.

Aunque le llamo la atención y lo noto de inmediato las miradas de indiferencia y neutralidad que le daban los humanos a la pobre chica que comía de manera nerviosa una ensalada de Zanahorias.

Y viéndolo que nadie se le acercaba a la joven pelicastaña, Ezio decidió terminar sus Ravioles rápido para poder conocerla un poco mejor a la chica.

-Grazie (gracias) Cocinero por su platillo, aquí tiene su pago-Dijo Ezio dejando el dinero al cocinero que acepto el dinero mientras tomaba el plato vacío de los ravioles.

Ya una vez terminado de cenar, Ezio se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la Pelicastaña que se puso aún más nerviosa cuando el joven Assassin se le Acerco

-Buona Notte Señorita ¿puedo acompañarla? -Pregunto Ezio a la joven chica que comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa en cómo le hablo, pero le extraño en que no le hablaba de forma hostil, sino amable y cordial

Y la pobre chica-Conejo ya de por si nerviosa, aumento más sus nervios y comenzó a sonrojarse y comiendo lo más rápido que podía con su ensalada de Zanahoria, pero pudo dar un pequeño asentimiento a la cabeza a lo cual Ezio se sentó delante suyo de la mesa.

-Grazie Señorita y bon appetite (buen provecho)- Dijo Ezio con una sonrisa sincera en la chica ganándose potro asentimiento, pero aumentando más nervios e inseguridad.

Ezio al notar los nervios y la inseguridad por parte de la chica, de manera discreta activo su visión de águila en Ella y pudo notar un aura de tranquilidad y nerviosismo, por lo menos pudo presentir que es dócil y pacífica, pero aún se preguntaba del porqué de sus nervios y las miradas indiferentes y neutrales hacia ella.

Y ver que ella seguía comiendo rápido decidió romper el frio silencio presentándose.

-Bueno señorita aun no nos presentamos. Soy Ezio…Ezio Auditore… ¿cuál es su nombre? -Se presentó/Pregunto de manera amable el joven Assassin a la chica donde esta comenzaba a ruborizarse y terminando sus últimos pedazos de la ensalada.

-…Velvet…Velvet Scarlatina-Respondió la tímida chica ahora llamada Velvet donde dejo el dinero por la ensalada en la Mesa y se levantó de manera arruta y salió corriendo ante el desconcierto del joven Ezio.

Nunca se esperó que la chica saliera corriendo del establecimiento luego de que dijera su nombre

-Ah no otra vez-Dijo Ezio al ver a Velvet correr y este imito la acción por parte del Assassin siguiéndola, pero este opto por hacerlo de manera discreta

Y como seria discreto por parte de cada Assassin…Sencillo

Escalar de edificio y saltar de los techos y todo de manera discreta

Ya una vez planeado su plan Ezio fue a un punto ciego del establecimiento y si nadie que los viera, Ezio comenzó a escalar las paredes con suma agilidad, y eso le agrado mucho al auditorie, como extraña esa sensación en escalar las paredes y llegar rápido al techo para saltar de techo en techo sea para investigar, vigilar o en muchos casos, asesinar a sus objetivos seleccionados.

Ya una vez escalado hasta el techo, Ezio uso nuevamente su visión del águila para ver el rastro dejado por Velvet y lo encontró a unas cuadras lejos del establecimiento de Comida y pudo notar que ella había corrido mucho, y sin tiempo que perder por parte de Ezio comienzo a correr de techo en techo mientras saltaba y evitando ser descubierto, por suerte los que están abajo estana ocupado en otros asuntos, que fijarse en un joven saltarín.

Y luego de saltar al último edificio, Ezio pudo observar mejor a Velvet que está siendo reunida por 3 sujetos, 2 hombres y una mujer. El primer hombre era un joven de tez morena y de complexión atlética, pelirrojo, el segundo era un tipo fornido también de forma atlética, pero con musculo de tez claro y cabello corto tipo militar y por ultimo una joven mujer la misma edad de Velvet de cabello castaño con ciertos toques en las puntas de color miel. Y portaba unas extrañas gafas oscuras (Gafas de Sol) y un extraño sombrero de color negro (Boina). Y ambos portaban los mismos uniformes que portan a los demás comensales del establecimiento al igual que la chica Velvet.

Al ver que está rodeada y notar que notaban los nervios de la pelicastaña, el grupo de preocupo por ella, a lo cual Ezio tuvo que solamente observar desde las sombras al ver que el grupo se retiraba hacia un lugar desconocido.

\- (Interesante, al parecer no esta tan sola ehh…Velvet)-Pensó el Auditore con una pequeña sonrisa en notar ya la expresión de la chica a una más calma y sonriente.

Por suerte pudo notar las expresiones del grupo y eran amistosos con ellas, mucho mejor que las miradas que le daban en el establecimiento.

Al ver que no tenía nada que hacer, decidió explorar por un rato esta ciudad para recolectar información que le pueda servir.

\- (bueno no pierdo nada en dar mi vigilancia por esta ciudad)-Pensó Ezio al saltar al siguiente techo del edificio y comenzar a escalar a un edifico mucho más grande.

Y mientras seguía corriendo y saltando. Pudo notar desde lo lejos una Iglesia con una cruz en lo alto, a lo cual Ezio se le marco una sonrisa.

\- (Heh, que suerte la mía, con ello podre observar mejor la ciudad)-Pensó el auditore al ver la iglesia de la ciudad.

Y sin tiempo que perder corrió por unos minutos hacia la iglesia de la ciudad donde este pudo escolar si problema alguno de sus paredes rocosas, por suerte no había nadie de este lugar sagrado, y se subió hasta la cúpula donde tenía sobre de la cúpula una Cruz de mármol, y se subió a la parte superior de la cruz

Ya una vez colocado en posición, Ezio cerró los ojos y se centró por unos segundos y comenzó a hacer su sincronización con la ayuda de su visión de Águila y analizo desde el piso hasta la torre más alta de esta ciudad, como si ya lo hubiera visitado cientos de veces.

\- (Perfecto, ya conozco de pie a cabeza esta ciudad y que suerte, también hay una zona para aterrizar)-Pensó el auditore al colorarse en posición para dar su salto de Fe en una carreta de Heno.

Y al instante salto de la cúpula hacia el vacío con la gracia de un águila y aterrizo en la carreta del Heno sin daño alguno por parte de Ezio.

Y antes de poder salir de la carreta, pudo oír varias voces y de nuevo activo la visión de águila, pero en esta ocasión pudo sentir mucha malicia y hostilidad en varios sujetos ya que pudo ver su presencia de color rojizo. A lo cual Ezio se quedó oculto en la carreta con Heno para escuchar lo que decían esos sujetos.

\- ¡Muévanse pedazos de Basura! -Grito alguien en forma muy hostil a lo que el identifico como un hombre, gracias a su tono de Voz.

Ezio aun en la carreta con el Heno siguió escuchando la ''curiosa'' conversación que hacia ese tipo lo que al parecerá era su sequito.

-Fenómenos de mierda, mira que tener que caminar para realizar nuestro trabajo y toda gracia a inútiles como ustedes-Nuevamente grito el tipo ahora con un tono más venenoso lo cual Ezio no le agrado mucho pero no podía hacer nada hasta recolectar toda la información y planear su jugada.

Luego de seguir escuchando las palabrerías vulgares de ese tipo siguieron caminando en una dirección que Ezio grabo en su mente al usar su vista privilegiada (sea vista/sentido/visión de águila).

Aunque había algo que le había llamado la atención por parte de Ezio en las últimas palabras que dijo el tipo.

\- (Hmmm con que ¿trabajo? Supongo que será algún robo o algo por el estilo y no está para nada lejos de aquí)-Pensó Ezio al salir ahora si de la carreta con Heno mientras se sacudía los restos que heno que le quedaba en su ropa de Assassin.

Y mientras se quedaba mirando la dirección que habían tomado los maleantes, Ezio seguía analizando la situación y como lo haría para detenerlos o sino acabarlos.

-En fin, eso no es lo importante…lo importante es detener a estas personas-Pensó Ezio luego de sacudirse los últimos restos del heno en su capucha, y revisando su arsenal si tenía lo necesario para esta pequeña misión, desde sus confiables hojas ocultas, su arma oculta creada por su confiable Amigo Leonardo y sus armas que aun las conservaba en sus tiempos como Assassin en Roma y Constantinopla, incluso su ballesta y saetas incluidas.

Para muchos hacer eso sería una pérdida de tiempo y de esfuerzo en enfrentarse a unos maleantes de poca monta.

¿Qué cambia una muerte o dos de unos civiles o daños colaterales provocadas por ellos?

Nada…absolutamente nada.

Pero para Ezio quería hacerlo. No por gloria o para su propia satisfacción. Ni siquiera para aumentar su ego. Sino porque esas personas podría ser un padre, un abuelo, un hermano, tío, madre, esposa hija, sobrina, prima o nieta.

El ya conocía en carne propia lo que es perder a los seres queridos más importantes del mundo. Esa es una cicatriz que uno tendrá siempre es su corazón, razón por la que, si está en sus posibilidades, el evitara que las personas inocentes y justas sufran el mismo dolor que el vivió.

Sin mostrar vacilación y con un rostro mostrando la enorme determinación que poseía por parte del Auditore, Ezio los siguió a esos malhechores hacia el Este donde los siguió desde las sombras.

**Varios minutos después**

**En una parte de la ciudad de Vale**

Nuevamente en la ciudad de Vale ya a horas de la medianoche Ezio los seguía de manera cauta y silenciosa sea en cada pasadillo oscuro, callejón incluso para tener mejor visión ante sus objetivos se subió de nuevo en un edificio y pudo analizar mejor a sus objetivos.

Y pudo visualizar desde su observación con 8 objetivos. Había uno que era un humano era el tipo que había oído mientras estaba escondido n la carreta, y era un sujeto que tenía un traje blanco con un extraño sombrero (bombín) que le cubría casi su pelo de color naranja, pantalones negros, zapatos negros y un bastón negro.

Mientras que los 7 restantes que seguían detrás del pelinaranja trajeado no eran los humanos ordinarios, no del todo al menos si las partes de animales sobresaliente eran verdaderas (tal como la pelicastaña Velvet) y todos usaban una extraña mascara metálica, la cual le daba cierto toque misterioso y le supone que pertenece a algún culto o algo parecido. Otra cosa también notable era el tamaño de estas personas, eran colosales por lo menos unos 2 metros y no mentía, ya que eran mucho más altos de los brutos que se había topado en sus tiempos en Roma o en Castilla. Pero los que se había topado eran macizos en sus músculos que eran mucho más grandes que su propia cabeza.

Ya en el camino mientras los seguía desde arriba de los techos, escuchaba los quejidos del pelinaranja trajeado de color blanco y pudo escuchar lo que murmuraba cosas como que chocaron una ''camioneta nueva''…a lo cual lo descoloco a Ezio….¿qué diantres era una camioneta? También de que como ''Ella'' los castigara por su incompetencia y ante esto los gigantes se movieron bastante nerviosos cosa que capto de inmediato Ezio

\- (¿Quién era ''ella''? y ¿Por qué le tenía miedo? Y ¿Qué querían exactamente?)-Pensó Ezio con el ceño fruncido al ver que estos sujetos estaban siendo amenazados o chantajeados por alguien sumamente peligrosa

Sin embargo, no podría profundizarlos ya que en el momento ya que de nuevo capto algo muy interesante del pelinaranja que comentaba

-Maldito sean faunus son más incompetentes que los descerebrados Grimms –Dijo en tono de insulto por parte del pelinarajna a los sujetos enmascarados que se mostraron muecas de disgusto en cómo le habían llamado con ese significativo notorio.

**-Mientras tanto con Ezio-**

Este captaba bien la atención dada por el hombre trajeado ya que le llamo la atención en ese ''termino'' de Faunus (recién aprendida del pelinaranja) aunque en esos instantes podrían acabar con la vida de ambos. Decidió seguirlos para ver que hacían esos granujas.

Pero también noto la expresión de molestia y resignación dada vista en la de los faunos y de pura suerte le daba ''gracias'' al pelinaranja en que los faunus no sintieran su presencia por parte del Assassin Auditore. Si estos faunos lo harían hecho…Inmediatamente su ''jefe'' había cambiado el destino al que iban o cancelado la misión. Y debido al enorme riesgo que es ese lugar, este prepararía una emboscada.

Pero como estos faunos odian a los humanos (y no ayudaban qu su ''jefe'' este muy encima de la lista de osas que odian, solo sobrepasando por la Familia Schnee)

Y sin nada que perder viendo que no había ni una trampa, o un plan detallado que haría un buen ´´líder´´, el pelinaranja trajeado y su sequito entraron a una tienda particular de Armas donde almacenan desde municiones de polvo y armamento de gran calidad junto con otros 5 faunos enmascarados a la tienda llamada ''From Dust Till Dawn'' mientras que los dos últimos se quedaban de guardia

-Ustedes Faunos cuiden la puerta y no permitan que nadie entre aquí-Ordeno el pelinaranja a los dos faunos que asintieron a regañadientes.

-Si señor-Respondieron con mueca de disgusto por parte de los dos faunus al quedarse en la puerta y ver quien no acudiera ayudar a las víctimas del robo.

Mientras se situaba el atraco de la tienda, por el otro, a una cuadra sobre la cabeza de los dos faunos que seguían cuidando la puerta, Ezio planeaba como incursionar hacia ese grupo.

Y tenía varias opciones disponibles, aún le queda munición para su cañón oculto, pero sería demasiado ruidoso y llamaría la atención, su ballesta, aunque silenciosa, solamente podría matar de a uno y mientras recarga la siguiente saeta, ya el otro saldría a visara a los demás que, hacia el atraco, y con los cuchillos arrojadizos, son más silenciosos, pero dudaba de que con solo un cuchillo seria suficiente para acabar con estos brutos Faunos.

Mientras recordaba una manera para acabar con varios enemigos de manera silenciosa, le recordó su aventura por Constantinopla y la amistad que forjo con Yusuf y Piris Reis y las clases dadas con bombas…bombas

-Oh claro aún tengo algunas bombas de estramonio en la bolsa-Pensó Ezio mientras agarraba una bomba de impacto que en su interior tiene veneno de estramonio.

Sabía que con esa bomba mataría lento pero seguro a los Faunos, por suerte su muerte será piadosa e inodora y ezio se disculpó lo que hará después

Y ezio se levantó para tener una buena posición para el arrojamiento de la granada y calculo el impacto de la bomba, y la lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo y en segundos impacto bajo los pies de los dos faunos que se sobresaltaron del impactaron

Pero no pudieron reaccionar mucho ya que, al sobresaltarse de la bomba, inhalaron el veneno del estramonio, y estos dos soltaron sus armas y se agarraron sus gargantas en un intento inútil de respirar aire y comenzando a convulsionarse y sacar espuma de sus bocas. Y en pocos segundos, ya estaban sin vida los dos faunos.

Ezio al ver hecho descendió del edificio y se dirigió a la tienda no sin antes acercarse a los dos cuerpos de los faunus y le quitaba sus dos máscaras y con ello cerrarles sus ojos para que tuvieran una muerte digna

-Requiescat in pace-Dijo Ezio en tono de disculpa a los cuerpos de los faunos, aunque eran las víctimas, tenía que acabarlos y ahorrar su miseria.

Una vez hecho en deshacerse de los guardias, ahora enfrentarse ante el sujeto y los restantes faunos. Y salir del lugar sin mingua herida.

Y sin más entro a la puerta con sus hojas ocultas duales listas para saciar una vez más sangre de enemigos.

**-Mientras tanto en la tienda-**

De nuevo en la tienda de ''From Dust Till Dawn'' donde los maleantes comenzaban a inspeccionar la mercancía que tenía el pobre anciano que estaba temblando de miedo…ya que siempre era el objetivo de asaltos por parte del Pelinaranja y sus secuaces sean esos hombres trajeados con anteojos rojos o los faunos enmascarados, donde cada vez más sus atracos eran más audaces y más violentos que hace tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes anciano cada vez eres más tonto o me quieres verme la cara, pero tienes Idea de los difícil que es encontrar una tienda de Dust/Polvo a la medianoche? -Pregunto en tono hostil hacia el anciano y dando órdenes en apuntar con sus armas.

Y el pobre anciano viendo que solamente administraba y dirigía esa tienda, estaba solo alzaba las manos en tono de derrota.

-P.…por…favor…solo toma el dinero y váyanse-Rogo el anciano mientras abría la caja registradora con el dinero a la vista del pelinaranja y de los faunos.

-Hey vejete por hoy no venimos por tu dinero…queremos el Polvo…Tropa agarren todo el polvo que puedan-Ordeno el pelinarajna a sus secuaces sacaron una maleta y con ello agarraron una especie de tubo negro y las coloraron en los dispensadores del Polvo donde ya tenían establecidos en la tienda del anciano.

Mientras los demás saqueaban todo el polvo que podían, no sabían dado cuenta que dentro de la tienda cerca de un estante de revistas había una persona más que ni sabía que la tienda está siendo asaltada.

Esta chica era una linda adolescente de unos 15 años de edad, de tez blanca caucásica, cabello negro rojizo corto, ojos de color grises como la plata, llevaba vestida una especie de capa roja estilo caperucita roja junto con un vestido negro con corset incluido y cinturón negro, y con ello unas medias negras de Nylon y unas botas negras de combate con cordones rojos y llevaba a un lado suyo un extraño maletín de gran volumen como si llevara un objeto musical

Ya sea de buena o mala suerte ella llevaba puesta unos auriculares y leyendo una revista de…Armas…y era la razón que ni estaba al tanto de que la tienda del anciano este siendo asaltada.

Y uno de los faunos que seguía saqueándola la miro con malos ojos al ver que era una humana (cosa que la aborrece) y decidió interrogarla

\- ¡Oye tu mocosa, levanta las manos! -Ordeno el faunu a la adolescente y este al ignorarlo (de manera accidental) se molesta y desenvaina su espada antes de ir hacia ella. Pero la chica no se dio vuelta o las manos aire tal como se lo ordeno.

Al ver eso el faunu le toca el hombro haciéndola llamar la atención y esta se quita los auriculares para poder oír mejor lo que le decía.

\- ¿Si? -Pregunto la chica en tono de duda ante el Fauno.

-Dije, ¡Levanta las manos, ahora! -Grito ahora apuntando a la chica con su espada ahora mucho más intimidante.

\- ¿acaso me están asaltando? -pregunto ahora con tono de ''enserio'' justo a la medianoche.

Ahora si comenzó a enojarse el Fauno donde mosto su mueca disgustos, acaso esta humana se está burlando de él.

-Mocosa irrespetuosa ¿Qué no te das cuesta lo que estamos haciendo? -Grito de nuevo el faunu ahora si queriendo haciéndola respetar.

-Ahhh ya veo…en este caso-Dijo Ruby sin inmutarse ante la amenaza del Faunu y la situación que se ha metido de manera indirecta.

Y al instante la pelirroja lanzo una patada al estómago del fauno con tan fuerza que lo mando hacia la ventana causando gran conmoción por parte de los involucrados, inclusive un Ezio que llego a la puerta y vio al Fauno noqueado.

Mientras que el pelinaranja, los demás faunos, al ver eso se sobresaltaron y el anciano ya de por si asustado de que lo asaltaron, se escondió en el escritorio cubriéndose de la posible masacre.

Y el pelinaranja al ver que hay una ''heroína'', le hizo señas a un Fauno que la apresara, y este asintió y saco otra espada para cargar hacia ella.

Y al ver que estos iban enserio, la pelirroja saca su maleta roja algo grande para su tamaño en forma de rectángulo y antes de que el sujeto pudiera atacarla, ella bloqueo, sin problema alguno, y la golpeo aturdiéndolo al Fauno.

Todos en la tienda estaban sorprendidos en ver que esta joven pudiera defensa por si sola. Mientras que el Pelinaranja se comenzaba a molestar, Ezio se quedó interesado en que esta chica pudiera defenderse por si sola.

-Ok…mocosa no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, tira tu arma y talvez tenga suerte de salir Ilesa-amenazo el pelinaranja, ordenando al resto de su sequito de faunos en atraparla ahora con intensiones nada amables.

-Yo mejor que tu tuvieras cuidado perfumado-Dijo una voz masculina de un joven lo cual llamo la atención de ambos tanto de la chica y del sujeto trajeado ahora si con una vena saliendo de su frente por el insulto.

Y antes de pudiera verlo, el sujeto encapuchado se le acerco a dos Faunos con sus hojas ocultas desenvainadas le penetro en el esternón de ambos faunos montándolos al instante.

Y el otro fauno que seguía aturdido por el Golpe dado por la chica, iba atacarla, pero el sujeto en un instante le lanzo un Cuchillo arrojadizo a la yugular del Fauno también matándolo al instante. Dejando conmocionado a los involucrados por el nuevo sujeto que entro a la tienda.

-necesitas ayuda jovencita-pregunto el sujeto con una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja que esta se ruborizo un poco, pero asintió a la ayudada dada por el sujeto.

Pero el pelinarajna y los 2 restantes de sus secuaces ahora i molesto porque estos dos entrometidos arrumarían su ''gran'' noche de robo en la tienda de polvo.

-Ustedes dos, no saben con quien se están metiendo, y como me has insultado, tu será el primero en sufrir mi ira-Amenazo ahora el sujeto ahora apuntando con su bastón y daba indicaciones a los dos restantes faunus que atacaran al Encapuchado.

-pues inténtalo, tú y estos brutos no pueden ni acertar a un blanco si lo tuvieras frente-Dijo en tono de burla Ezio al hombre trajeado y este bufo en tono de molesto y los dos restantes faunos habían sacado sus espadas y se abalanzaron en contra de ezio

Y en un instante Ezio saco su espada de color negro reteniendo los ataques de los faunus y los miraba con indiferencia.

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes, incluso los brutos me daban más pelea que ustedes-Dijo Ezio provocando aún más a los dos faunus provocando que ataque de forma más errática al joven Assasin.

-¿crees que con burlarte de nosotros ganaras….estas más equivocado humano?-Pregunto el faunu con tono venenoso hacia Ezio y este le dio un pequeño guiño a la pelirroja

y esta asintió y con el estuche que lo abrió de mostro una extraña arma de color rojo con una lente incluida (rifle) y este apuntaba a los dos faunos que atacaban de forma errática en sus ataques.

Y la pelirroja apuntaba a los dos y tomo el gatillo del rifle y disparo con una carga de fuego hacia el fauno que atacaba a Ezio a la derecha golpeando en su torso liquidándolo

-Vaya que buen disparo y bonita arma-Dijo en tono de Elogio por parte de Ezio a la chica mientras esquivaba ahora con los ataques frenéticos del Fauno y de nuevo lo esquivaba.

-Déjate moverte para poder matarte-Grito el ultimo fauno que seguía dando tajos a Ezio que los esquivaba sin problema alguno. Y en una arremetida Ezio detuvo en seco el ataque del fauno que le daba una sonrisa sínica por parte del Auditore

-Sabes una cosa Faunu…ya perdiste- Respondió Ezio al fauno causando más cólera al Fauno mientras que la adolescente cambiaba su rifle a un modo más cercano con una guadaña metálica de color rojo con plateado.

-Serás un…-Dijo el faunu, mientras que Ezio lo empujaba con su espada haciendo retroceder.

Y justamente que el fauno se recuperaba, no pudo ver el ataque en picada por parte de la adolescente con su guadaña con un corte diagonal en el torso del fauno acabando con la vida del ultimo faunu.

-Y bonita guadaña chica, eres alguien sorprendente-Elogio Ezio a la chica ruborizándola un poco y sintiéndose alegre en que el aprecie por su arma y sus habilidades.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo la pelirroja. El peliranaja había aprovechado tomar uno de los tubos de los faunus caídos lleno, y había tomado del mostrado varias bolsas llenas de Polvo de distintos poderes en un maletín, por lo menos no se iría con las manos vacías, sino…el serio hombre muerto ante ''ella''.

y luego de llevarse el ultimo bote de polvo miro con una mirada fea a los dos entrometidos que arruinaron su perfecto atraco y más sobre ese encapuchado que se ha burlado de él, no lo iba a tolerar más.

-bueno caperucita y robín Hood me encantarían destruirlos, pero tengo una agenda apretada, así que me retiro con mi botín. Pero para que no se sientan tristes, les dejare un regalito…un regalito como advertencia que nadie se mete con Román-Dijo en tono amenázate ahora el llamado Román apuntando con su bastón hacia la pareja de jóvenes.

-hasta la vista entrometidos-Dijo Roman al apretar el gatillo de su bastón disparando un par de disparos explosivos,

Al ver que ezio el peligro inminente, empujo con la chica evitando la explosión, pero la explosión provocó un gran agujero en la tienda del pobre anciano que seguía aun oculto en el escritorio.

Mientras Roman salía corriendo a patas hacia las escaleras hacia arriba del techo, uno de los Faunus que quedaban aún con vida (el que fue noqueado), se levantaba y planeaba atacar a la chica.

Pero en un santiamén, Ezio agarro su ballesta en su espalda y le disparo hacia la tráquea del Faunu matándolo al instante.

Ya viendo que no había peligro alguno Ezio ayudo a levantar a la pelirroja y esta recogió su guadaña y esta decidió capturar a este maleante.

-Ve por las escaleras, yo te alcanzo en el techo-Recomendó Ezio a la chica y esta asintió sin dudarlo y mientras que la chica corría hacia las escaleras decidida a capturar a Román Por el otro Ezio salía del agujero provocado por Roman, y vio las paredes y calculo que serían viables y noto la distancia donde había huido Román.

Y sin tiempo que perder Ezio comenzó a escalar rápidamente hacia el techo, y de manera sincronizada, tanto Ezio y la pelirroja habían llegado justo a tiempo al Techo donde estaba Roman en el borde del techo, como si esperaba a alguien.

-Tira tu arma delincuente-Ordeno la pelirroja al pelinaranja.

-No hay escapatoria perfumado, tira el bastón y tendrás una muerte rápida-Ordeno Ezio mientras apuntaba con su ballesta, al igual que Ruby, con su guadaña, ahora con su modo Rifle de precisión.

-No lo creo tortolitos-Dijo Román con una engreída sonrisa ya que detrás suyo apariencia una especie de maquina voladora con hélices y totalmente metálica (Helicóptero) y esta abría una escotilla en el costado de la máquina y Román aprovechaba para saltar hacia la escotilla de la maquina Voladora y miraba con esa sonrisa engreída hacia los jóvenes.

\- y esto es por burlarte de mí robín Hood-Dijo Román al sacar un cristal de color rojo hacia los dos jóvenes.

Y ambos de manera instintiva esquivaron el cristal y este comenzó a explotar…pero algo ocurría ya que la explosión comenzaba a disiparse como si se apagara la explosión en una sola chispa.

Ya que detrás suyo había aterrizado otra persona que, en el suelo, donde se situaba la explosión había una especie de runas de color purpura que había bloqueado la explosión.

Esta persona era mujer adulta ya de la mediana edad entre los 25 a 30 años de edad, tez caucásica, cabello rubio recogido en un moño, ojos verdes esmeralda y portaba unas delgadas gafas ovulares. Una blusa blanca de manga larga, con un moño morado atado en su cuello, una falda de lápiz negra, medias negras y unas botas negras con tacón alto y porta en su mano una varilla magia que comenzaba a detener la explosión y que el techo volviera a la normalidad ante el asombro de la chica y de Ezio.

Al ver fuera de peligro ante los jóvenes la rubia disparo un rayo hacia el cielo haciendo que unas nubes gruesas que se reuniera sobre la maquina voladora y agito su varita haciendo que cientos de Estalagmitas de hielo cayeran sobre la máquina.

-y justo que iban a ayudar a la mujer, la escotilla se abre de nuevo mostrando una mujer misteriosa donde la mitad superior de su cuerpo aun seguía oculto en las sombras se podría muestra un vestido largo que le llega a los mulos con plumas a sus lados y unos tacones negros. Y un par de ojos que comenzaba a brillar un rojo fuego.

Y esta al notar a la rubia que planeaba derribarlos, lanzo una bola de fuego hacia ella y Ezio al ver el peligro que vive, disparo con un cuchillo arrojadizo haciendo que este explotara.

-la mujer en la maquina voladora se dirigió hacia el encapuchado y esta concentro otra bola de fuego y la lanzo rápidamente y Ezio pudo reaccionar a tiempo al usar su ballesta y lanzo una Saeta, pero esta vez la bola de fuego derritió la flecha e impactando la ballesta de Ezio destruyéndola en cientos de pedazos.

Al ver esta acción, tanto la mujer y la joven usaron sus respectivas armas/hechizos, atacando a la maquina voladora pero la mujer bloqueaba los ataques con un muro de fuego y haciendo hacer que la maquina comenzara a escapar hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Y aunque ya se retiraba, Ezio miro por última vez a la mujer con su visión de Águila y pudo notar una enorme cantidad de aura en su poder, al igual que una presencia oscura y maligna impregnado en ella.

\- (acaso será ''ella'' la que Román y los Faunos le temen con tanto temor)-Pensó Ezio mientras miraba la maquina voladora ya desaparecer en las sombras de la noche.

Ya una vez acabado todo el enfrentamiento, Ezio se levantó del suelo mirando su ballesta destruida y ante esto la joven pelirroja se le acerca al joven Assassin,

-Lo siento compañero, no pudimos atraparla-Dijo en tono de disculpa la chica al joven auditore donde este dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Descuida…la próxima vez tendremos más suerte-Respondió Ezio a la chica, y esta sonrió al ver el optimismo del joven encapuchado.

Y también pudieron notar a la mujer comenzado a reparar la pared de la tienda destruida desde arriba, y el joven assassin se le acerco.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, ya la próxima vez lo detendremos-Dijo Ezio a la Rubia con una sonrisa y esta lo miro con una expresión seria hacia el joven Assassin.

Al ver que no surtía efecto, la joven pelirroja se apresuró a acercarse a la mujer con ojos brillantes como si fuera una fanática.

-Eres una cazadora ¿verdad? ¿puedo tener un autógrafo? -Pregunto la chica a la mujer que ni se inmuto y los miro de forma amenazante.

-Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo…están en serios problemas-Respondió con un tono amenazante que asusto a la chica y puso en guardia el joven auditore.

\- (Ah genial…aquí vamos de nuevo)-Pensó Ezio con un bufido de fastidio al ver que serían detenido…otra vez problemas con la ley.

**-En una comisaria cercana a la escena del crimen-**

Dentro de una comisaria cercana en ciudad vale, ahí había una sala de interrogatorio donde el lugar era oscuro, con una mesa metálica y 4 sillas metálicas, y ahí solamente estaban dos sujetos y eran tanto Ezio y la joven pelirroja luego de que la rubia los había atrapado luego que hicieran ''justicia Local'' cosa no permitida

Y Había un silencio incomodo entre ambos héroes que evitaron un robo. Pero por diferentes motivos.

La joven de rojo estaba muy nerviosa por la situación, ya que en su mente era cuestión de tiempo para que la arresten y encarcelen

(¡Eso no podía pasar! ¡Su padre se enojaría y no le daría más su mesada de los domingos! ¿¡Como compraría sus galletas!?)-Pensó de manera nerviosa la pelirroja al ver que estaba en un gran embrollo y solamente quería hacer justica y hacer lo correcto

Mientras que con el joven Assasin, sus pensamientos diferían… un poco de su colega sentada a su lado.

\- (Mmm me pregunto por qué nadie viene a hacernos unas preguntas)-Pensó Ezio de manera analítica la situación, Ya que en los 5 minutos que habían pasado en la sala de interrogatorios, nadie había aparecido.

\- (Seguramente se deba a 2 razones… O nos observan para ver como actuamos ante esta tensa situación, porque podríamos escapar. O están deliberando que hacer con nosotros… Bueno eso ahora no es importante)- pensaba astutamente. Porque en su mente por mas leyes que rompieran, fue para hacer una buena acción, dudaba que realmente los castigaran, pero las mandaba al carajo, ya que solamente cumplía con la regla importante de cada Assassin

Nada es verdad, Todo Está permitido

una doctrina que no es una doctrina hablada por parte del Auditore que es una mera observación de la Realidad que vive.

Girando un poco su cabeza para mirar a la joven a su lado (la cual parecía estar cerca de tener un ataque al corazón y decidió romper el frio silencio que habitaba e hizo una tos falsa para llamar la atención de la adolescente de Rojo lo cual pareció funcionar.

-No te preocupes, no nos harán nada, confía en mi… estuve en varias situaciones similares y no me castigaron- decía con un poco de humor recordando sus aventuras de niño y La muchacha se relajó visiblemente, ya pareciendo más tranquila. Y ahora que lo pensaba, aun no sabía el nombre de esta pequeña dama.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Ezio Auditore da Fierenze… ¿Puede darme el honor de saber su nombre señorita…? - decía de forma galante y a la vez casual.

La niña escondió su rostro en su capucha más rápido de lo que el Assasin pudo decir

-Ru… Ruby Rose- murmuro la que ahora conocía como Ruby.

Pasaron unos segundos y parecía que el silencio se instalaba nuevamente. Sin embargo, el Auditore no lo permitiría, ya que quería quitarse este aburrimiento

-Por cierto. Tus movimientos estuvieron increíbles y tu velocidad es algo fuera de este mundo, nunca había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido, eres la persona más rápida que conozco- Dijo Ezio con un tono no tenía nada más que honestidad.

Siendo sincero, incluso el tendría complicaciones ante esa clase de velocidad, dudaba que pudiera seguirle el ritmo incluso con sus rápidos reflejos. Únicamente gracias a su experiencia y vista privilegiada fue capaz de predecir hacia donde se dirigía Ruby, sumado a los movimientos simples y toscos de esta, es que era fácilmente evitable.

Incluso la persona más lenta del mundo puede bloquear los golpes de la más rápida si esta es predecible.

Aunque claro solo los luchadores más expertos podrían hacerlo.

No tenía ni la más mínima duda que cuando Ruby pula su forma de combatir, seria alguien de temer y un enemigo casi imposible de anticipar. Tal vez incluso su cuerpo seria incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo al peligro.

-Gracias por tus halagos… Ezio- Respondió ella estaba avergonzada, dado que solo su familia, maestros y compañeros de clase le elogiaban - ¡Tú también estuviste genial! ¡Acabaste con esos sujetos en cuestión de segundos- Su estado de ánimo cambio de avergonzada a una bomba de energía y alegría, tan rápido que incluso Ezio se sorprendió - ¡Fuiste como fium, bam, clichin y woosh! - De acuerdo, aquí Ezio no tenía idea de que estaba diciendo - ¿¡Donde aprendiste todo eso!? ¿¡Quien fue tu maestro!? ¡Tienes que decirme! ¡Con suerte mi tio Qrow lo conocerá! - su sonrisa que iluminaba la oscuridad como el sol, no dejo su rostro en ningún momento.

Mientras que Ezio estaba algo abrumado por el entusiasmo y ola de preguntas de Ruby. Su mente divago hacia el hombre que fue su guía en su camino -(¿Quién me entreno eh?)- sus pensamientos se dirigieron a los momentos que paso con su tío desde que lo conoció, durante su entrenamiento, hasta ese trágico día en que murió -Fue… mi tío- mientras su sonrisa decaía un poco y cerraba sus ojos para que Ruby no viera su tristeza -Gracias a el soy la persona que soy ahora- murmuro en voz baja con gran nostalgia.

La joven Rose lo miraba con sorpresa, incluso una incómoda social como ella podía notar el gran respeto que tenía la voz de Ezio cuando hablo de su tío. Ella sonrió, su sonrisa aún más brillante (si es que eso era posible) -Conque tu tío ¡Genial! Tenemos eso en común, también mi tío me enseño- dio una risa nerviosa recordando sus primeros días de entrenamiento -Al inicio apestaba mucho. ¡Pero después de unas lecciones mejore bastante! - decía orgullosa de su progreso -Incluso fui capaz de crear a Crescent Rose en tiempo record. Según me dijeron, ¡en Signal el tiempo record para forja de armas era de 24 horas… pero lo logre en 10! - menciono feliz ¡Todos estaban impresionados ese día!

Nuestro querido Assasin estaba sorprendido por lo dicho. Si antes pensaba que Ruby era una prodigio con gran futuro, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

Ella tenía un potencial más grande que el suyo.

-Aunque bueno… no importa cuántos logros tenga. No podré ir a Beacon para convertirme en cazadora hasta sino dentro de 2 años-

Ahora esto sí llamó la atención del nacido en Florencia - (¿Beacon? ¿Cazadores?... ¿Será algo similar a los Asesinos?)- pensó con curiosidad Ezio.

Antes que pudiera preguntar que era Beacon la puerta de la sala se abrió mostrando las figuras de la mujer rubia (y hermosa) que los había ayudado antes y acompañada de un hombre adulto con pelo blanco (que parecía aburrido).

Cuando los sentidos de Ezio, reconocieron al hombre, se pusieron en alerta. Este hombre era peligroso, no por tener malas intenciones (porque no las tenía) sino por la sabiduría y experiencias que reflejan sus ojos. Era tal nivel de sabiduría que le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- (Sea quien sea este tipo, no puedo bajar la guardia)- pensaba cauteloso - (Aunque no parezca malo, no está demás estar preparado)- mientras posicionaba sus brazos y piernas de forma que pudiera contraatacar sin perder un segundo, pero sin dar a entender sus intenciones.

Fue entonces cuando la bella rubia procedió a regañarlos, dándole un pequeño discurso de las leyes y etc. Lo cual el joven casanova ignoro olímpicamente y solo se concentró en analizar a la amenaza más grande que tiene en el lugar.

Por el lado de Ruby, ella se sentía nuevamente como una niña pequeña, cuando la regañaban por comerse todas las galletas (cosa que sigue haciendo).

-De acuerdo Glynda… creo que ya comprendieron lo que hicieron mal- menciono con suavidad, sabiendo el hecho que el jovencito no prestaba atención (aunque parecía que sí) y la joven Rose estaba abrumada por las menciones de castigos -Creo comprender el porque Ruby Rose y Ezio Auditore intentaron parar al criminal…- se detuvo a mitad de camino para observar las reacciones de los mencionados. Los cuales estaban sorprendidos porque este desconocido sepa sus nombres.

\- (Así que si nos estaban vigilando)- Pensó el Assasin con cuidado.

-... Fue para hacer su buena acción de la semana ¿Verdad? - dijo con un tono sarcástico -Pero bueno. Gracias a ustedes se evitó el robo y los daños se vieron reducidos a gracia por Glynda. Por lo que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse-Comento el Peliblanco con tranquilidad mientras pasaba un pequeño plato con galletas.

Casi por instinto Ruby se abalanzó sobre ellas y sin perder un segundo comenzó a comerlas. Ignorando la mirada shockeada de su colega al verla convertida en un monstruo de galletas.

No fue sino hasta que quedo la última que recordó que no estaba sola, decidiendo compartir (por más que le duela) la última porción al Auditore.

El mencionado con calma la agarra y come un poco. No tenía hambre, pero quería probarlas, y de paso cerciorarse que no tenga ninguna sustancia nociva.

\- (Mmm rica… no tiene nada. Es solo una galleta común igual que las otras)- de hecho, el sabor le recordaba vagamente a las que elaboraba su querida madre mientras vivía en Florencia.

-Mmm ¿Profesor Ozpin? - llamo la atención la niña de ojos plateados -Si está todo bien… ¿Por qué nos mantienen aquí? - se estaba haciendo tarde (muy tarde) y no quería preocupar más a su hermana que la debe de estar buscando frenéticamente por la ciudad…en el mejor de los casos

El llamado Ozpin dio una media sonrisa lo cual noto ambos jóvenes

-A eso quería llegar señorita Rose- dando una señal con la mano a Glynda, la cual activo un dispositivo que mostraba a Ruby de fondo luchando con esos faunus -Luego de ver de primera mano tus habilidades. Se me ocurrió que posiblemente tú puedas entrar…- lo dicho alegro y confundió a Ruby -Pero como sabrán, es una regla no escrita que dicta que los posibles alumnos tengan un mínimo de 17 años. Pero tú a pesar de tu talento tienes solo 15 años- se tomó una pausa para respirar -Si tuvieras 16 podría hacer la vista gorda y aceptarte, ya que en poco tiempo cumplirías los 17. Pero teniendo 15 es algo que no puedo permitir-. Comento Ozpin de manera directa a Ruby haciéndola captar la atención ya que quería estar en la Academia de Beacon.

\- (¿De acuerdo? ¿A qué quiere llegar?)- si no tenía la edad necesaria, simplemente no se lo permitirían ¿Cuál era el propósito de la charla? -Pensó Ezio con cautela ya que era raro que Ozpin en este preguntando sobre el colegio para Ruby…algo aquí no cuadra.

-Sin embargo, existe unas condiciones para que entres. Únicamente si las cumples podrás entrar-Continuo Ozpin ahora si para alegrar a Ruby y dejar intrigados a los demás tanto Glynda y Ezio

\- ¿¡CUALES SON LAS CONDICIONES!?- el grito fue tan alto que se rompió la cámara de seguridad que los observaba y los tímpanos de todos -mmm perdón… hehehe- decía en un tono súper bajito por parte de Ruby.

Luego que se recuperen. El director hablo -Son bastantes fáciles de cumplir. Necesitas el permiso de tu responsable. -

Ruby asintió con la cabeza, eso era fácil, su padre no le negaba nada a su pequeña caperucita…primer paso ya la tenía en la bolsa

-...Y la segunda y última condición es…- el director de la mejor escuela de cazadores dirigio su mirada hacia Ezio -Es que el también venga- dijo en un tono astuto Ozpin a lo cual Ezio lo miro como si el tipo se hubiera vuelto loco

-... ¿Qué? - Dijo Exaltado Ezio y no hace falta decir que ambos estaban sorprendidos, solo Glynda tenía su actitud de seria.

-No se sorprenda señor Auditore. También vimos su actuación con la que quede sinceramente sorprendido. Estoy seguro que usted tiene la edad para entrar sin problemas y el talento necesario para convertirse en uno de los mejores Cazadores-Comento de manera sincera Ozpin elogiando sus habilidades natas como Assassin y estaba seguro que tiene las cualidades para ser un Cazador

Ezio quería negarse, más que nada porque obstaculizaría su importante misión. El en verdad quería negarse. Pero - (Diantres… siento que me perfora el alma)- pensó con ligero nervios el Auditore.

El problema es que los inocentes ojos plateados de Ruby lo estaban observando con una enorme intensidad. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que quería decir.

-Me siento halagado por esta propuesta, pero debo decir que yo pas…- la intensa mirada de Ruby se multiplico por infinito y sus ojos perdieron la inocencia, no había nada más que intención asesina - Ejem, digo que acepto con gusto- gruño con pesar Ezio

Al instante la mirada de Ruby se llenó de calor y luz que cegó a todos, como si no lo hubiera mirado con ganas de matarlo. Mientras que Ezio Solamente suspiraba de cansancio…jamás había ido a un Colegio, tanto en su infancia y adolescencia sus padres siempre le daban profesores particulares y luego de la tragedia en su familia, él fue muy autodidactica en todo lo que ha aprendido…y que estuviera en un Colegio…sería un enorme desafío por parte de Ezio

Mientras que Ozpin se mostraba satisfecho por el desenlace…había logrado reclutar de manera a dos prometedores Cazadores en entrenamiento, y sabiendo que, bajo su guía, serían los mejores en todo Renmant.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo hoy

Pero antes los reviews.

**ShirouEmiyaUBW**

Muchas gracias por el review, compañero y bueno como habras visto esto es solo el comienzo de las próximas aventuras que tendrán los demás Assassins en Renmant, y como viste ya ezio se socializo con Velvet y Ruby junto con un encuentro inesperado de Glynda y Ozpin y como de costumbre, tambien en el paso ya se hizo de enemigos como Roman y cierta Doncella.

Y bueno ya para el próximo captiulo habrá mas sorpresas para los demás Assassins, solo dire que para las demás chicas, tendrán algunos encuentros parituclares y otros confrontamientos y otros platicas casuales.

y espero sorprenderte para el próximo capitulo amigo mio.

Y bueno luego de muchos meses de no escribir fics, por otro semestre laborioso (en especial por las ultimas practicas que fueron las Autonomas….y la tediosa y temida materia de Metodologia de Investigacion y sus complicadas Tesis) fueron lo que mas me chuparon tanto de tiempo, creatividad y sueños….creamne…hacer tesis…no es nada bonito.

Pero en fin….luego de recuperarme de este semestre, ya que de pronto (y espero) ya graduarme (aunque deba quedarme por cuestiones administrativas) pero ya estoy un paso mas para ya salir de la Universidad. Y quize aprovechar mejor para escribir este capitulo junto a un amigo que me estuvo revisándolo para ya dar buen visto para subirlo

Ya con este capitulo subido, comenzare a actualizarme con capítulos próximos (que serna secretos) ya que quiero escribir a mi ritmo y que todo fluya bien para que pueda escribirlo como quiero y disfruto.

Pero eso si, espero que en el 2020 y pueda seguir mejorando en los fics ya que en el 2019 pude pensar en próximos fics que los ando creando desde prologocs e ideas para ya ponerlas en practicas.

Y antes de irme quisiera desaarles a todos una Feliz Navidad y un próximo feliz año 2020 para todos amigos.

Sin mas me despido

Hasta la proxima


End file.
